


As Black Feathers Fell From Heaven's Smoke

by NidoranDuran



Series: Duran Unleashed [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Mindbreak, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rimming, Step-Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Overcome by his darkest impulses, Dimitri forces himself on Edelgard during a sparring match, setting in motion an even darker turn to their fates in this war. Will Edelgard succumb to her trauma and the guilt that makes her want the beast again, or will she be able to use him as the most violent weapon in her arsenal? Can Byleth save her student from the monster he's become?More tags and characters added when it becomes relevant.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Series: Duran Unleashed [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146758
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	As Black Feathers Fell From Heaven's Smoke

"It will be good for both of you," Byleth had said of this sparring match. Dimitri and Edelgard were to meet after hours and feel each other out with their weapons, two heads of their classes, two future rulers, who could spar and get in some valuable practice from someone taught differently and fighting differently. But Byleth had another motive behind it; Dimitri's confession that they were step-siblings torn apart by circumstance and tragedy made Byleth want to make this move to push them together, hoping they might bond. As Dimitri got progressively more tense and aggressive with each skirmish against the strange forces of the Flame Emperor, Byleth hoped that reconnecting might be good for him emotionally.

"I'm not going to go easy on you," Dimitri said, preparing his practice spear and getting a handle for it in his hands. "This thing is harder than the sticks we'd find on the ground."

"I wouldn't want you to go easy on me," Edelgard said, brandishing her practice axe with a similar need to familiarize herself. "It's been many years, and I trust you to give me an honest fight."

Edelgard had plenty of things to object to here, too. She wouldn't, for worry it might arouse suspicion, but she knew that when she made her move on the school proper, nobody would be hurt by it more than Dimitri. She had to keep him at arm's length; her mission was too important to abandon, with the world's fate hanging in its balance. She would do this, give in as much as she felt she could get away with, and avoid getting too familiar again. Dimitri wouldn't understand, and what lingering affections she held for him made her want to spare him the heartbreak of everything being so much worse when she revealed her true designs. Both their safety hinged on it.

But this was just a sparring match. Practice. Everything would be fine.

When they were ready, they took their places and began their advance. It was just a sparring session. NO reason to get too aggressive. If anything, it was all the more reason to feel each other out; trained by their own nations and then overseen by different professors at Garreg Mach, they would be much more varied opponents for each other than their own classmates were. That was how their sparring match started; they were patient and steady in their approach, initial motions and strikes telegraphed to be easily deflected. They were learning how the other fought, and once they had that in hand, the rest could follow more clearly. It wasn't for too long, but was enough for them to be ready to start pushing harder.

Dimitri tried to play it cool. Tried to keep himself under control and avoid letting anything slip out of him. He'd been good about sparring, even about the mock battles at school, and not letting his aggressions get the better of him. They were always there, always threatening him in the back of his mind, but he was better now about hiding his rage. Self-control was important, and save a few slips in the heat of real battle, he hadn't let his violent side show through since arriving at Garreg Mach. But it also wasn't usually this hard during a spar; he had absolutely no reason to want to hurt his classmates. When he practiced against the likes of Sylvain or Ingrid, he never felt nay dark urge to lash out. Even Felix's occasional cutting remarks couldn’t shake him. But here, carefully watching Edelgard, a quivering roar from deep within him called with intense and burning desire, urging him to push forward and seize her. To attack.

The strikes of their dulled practice weapons rang out, their blows still not anything too ridiculous, but Dimitri put a bit more strength behind each one. Edelgard's footing faltered a little; she studied him more sharply, trying to figure out why he was getting this forceful with her all of a sudden. Had her remark about not going easy on her pushed him to treat this like a real fight? She certainly couldn't say as much, refusing to let him think he was getting one over on her or pushing her out of her comfort zone. she held quiet and continued to fight him off, meeting his strikes with unfaltering intensity of her own. She had to fight this off somehow, had to zero in on exactly how to deal with how forceful he was being, and her only way forward was to meet him at his own game.

Dimitri took the increased response as all the more reason to get aggressive. Instinct started to take over as he looked at Edelgard. He understood she wasn't his enemy, but he didn't see her as necessarily just being a friend, either. She was Edelgard. The girl pulled he'd had feelings for. The one pulled away from him. She was family still, but he'd never quite looked at her as a sibling no matter how much she was one; he saw her as something else. Saw her as Edelgard. Something that definitely felt like anger boiled up inside of him, but it wasn't a desire to run her through with his spear and cast her aside. It was different, and with each motion of his weapon, he was working together feeling those complicated emotions out, even if he didn't yet understand them.

But she was warm. Soft. Edelgard represented everything he had long since missed about her. They were alone. Just the two of them in this place, up far too close, bodies heating up, all focus directly upon each other. It wasn't intimacy in a way any normal person would have seen it, but for Dimitri, it was everything. He continued his attacks, but his focus was on her more than on the fight now. She wasn't an enemy to overcome, but also wasn't someone to trade blows with to improve. She was Edelgard. She was more than that.

She was his.

An abrupt break in the pattern of back and forth practice strokes caught Edelgard by surprise, as Dimitri drove his spear in between her legs and gave a sweep of the weapon, knocking her off of her balance. He threw himself at her in turn, driving Edelgard toppling over onto her hands and knees away from him. Dimitri was showing off, and she was furious at him for derailing the fight in such a useless way. "Okay, you had your, fun but now th--"

Tripping someone by surprise in a trade of blows was showing off. NO form of showing off Edelgard had ever known involved reaching hands up a training partner's skirt. But that was exactly what Dimitri did, reaching up it and grabbing at her ass, gripping her with an intensity and a hunger that left Edelgard speechless, stammering her way through a confusion that had her trying to crawl forward and asway from him. Dimitri didn't care, pushing harder forward, pulling her back against him and tugging her tights down. "Mine," he growled.

"Get off of me," Edelgard said, finally finding some sturdiness to speak, but before she could do much more, she felt the hared shove of his face right into her back. He didn't waste a second in burying his face into her and starting to lick with aggressive motions and a chaos driven by his darkest wants. His tightening grip against her sides ensured she wasn't getting anywhere, at once holding her firm and pulling himself in tighter against her ass. He was determined and sloppy, ready to push with the most shameless fire and commotion he could muster. His tongue moved with a determination and a possessiveness that completely ignored her struggles to pull back from him. Dimitri refused to hold back.

Not with how possessive he got. How fixated he was on pushing against Edelgard, needing to make her his, to act on the ways that anger and attraction mingled inside of him. Dimitri was profoundly not alright, and the clashes of all of the emotions and worries upon him became too much for him to handle, throwing everything away for the sake of giving in to his most base desires. Animal fire inside of him raged hotly as his tongue worked with its sloppy, reckless motions against her ass hole, his face buried firmly into her and his needs escalating harder by the second. Edelgard evoked a complicated mess of emotions, but nothing that should have justified this.

"Please! Dimitri, stop this!" Edelgard kept trying to pull away. She had no leverage here to pull back, thrashing in her failed attempts to squirm out from under what he was doing. Her struggles were meaningless against his strength, against the way he slurped on her ass hole and rubbed his face in hard against her cheeks. She didn't understand why he was doing any of this, but rimming her in particular left her even more confused and startled, but she understood the guilty confusions of being laid into, of being rimmed and pushed against, struggling to handle what he made her feel, all the things she didn't want leaving her shuddering harder through the chaos, and she was unable to deal with any of it.

Dimitri didn't respond. He got messier and sloppier in how he threw himself into this, rubbing his face in against her in his fever and his greed. he wasn't thinking straight, simply shoving in faster against these spectacles of pure panic and sensation, demanding from Edelgard a senseless rush of shaky pleasures she was averse to giving into, but which felt like they were tearing her apart. He didn't care much about bringing her pleasure with it, but he was latched on tight, burying his tongue into her and increasing the pressures and the fever. Dimitri himself wasn't even sure what he cared about here; he acted simply to keep acting, throwing himself into what his feral impulses demanded from him in hopes he'd satisfy his needs.

When eh decided he was done, it wasn't because Edelgard kept trying to pull away from him. It wasn't for any real sense that he was done. There was no clarity for Dimitri. He simply decided he was done, his hold on her shifting. "Mine," he growled again, pushing her to the ground and pressing his body over hers, keeping his leverage harsh even as he let go of her hip and went for his pants. "You're mine. Mine!" He wasn't capable of much more than that, squirming atop her.

"I'm not yours. I'm not--Dimitri, you need to snap out of this. I don't know what this is, but you can't b--" A wild scream cut off Edelgard's attempt to argue against him, spurred on by the sharp feeling of him forcing himself into her ass. She had reason to expect it, but she wouldn't have ever thought he'd really do it until he was properly inside of her, until he was pounding brutally away at her hole, subjecting her to a harsh claiming. His cock was a lot, and with little preparation or warning, she was not ready at all for the feeling of him breaking her down with his savage thrusts.

"You're mine," he snarled again, clear and insistent and absolutely not caring about holding back. "You always were." His love for Edelgard was something he never knew quite what to do with, but this deranged angle as he forced himself upon her was a new impulse. His hips slammed down each time, fucking her into the floor and relentlessly pursuing a sensation that felt more and more appealing as he let himself give in to it. He was unstoppable, feeling himself wound up by the idea of giving up faster, messier, his greed pushing him to keep throwing all caution away. Dimitri needed this. He needed it all along. "Now I'm just showing you!"

There was no use in fighting, and Edelgard found that her body couldn't quite muster up the response she wanted to. She went limp, body trembling as the weight of his savage thrusts and the pain that came with it proved a secondary threat to the ways that he was taking her at all. That Dimitri would force himself upon her, claiming her ass with harsher strokes punishing into her a sense of complete surrender. She felt powerless here, but even as her body stopped fighting, she kept trying to speak. "You're better than this." Her fondness for Dimitri in spite of the circumstances of their lives meant that this hurt. This dug in every bit as hard as she worried his betrayal would dig in for him. This all felt like some sick punishment for what she was going to have to do.

"I'm taking what I want, when everything has been taken from me!" Was this the reasoning? Dimitri had no idea. Words simply came out of his mouth as he hammered rougher and faster down into Edelgard, fucking her with an unrestrained need to keep going. "Everything except you." He leaned forward, shoving his teeth against the back of her neck and biting down, drawing another pained cry from Edelgard as he pushed against her, forcing his cock deep into her with each thrust, caring only about the increasing heat and pressure that he knew would only get more intense as he held her down. His cock begged for the warmth of her body. This wasn't relieving his problems, wasn't soothing his rage. But it felt right. Felt like what he needed. Any consideration for the ways in which this was wrong gave way to the thrills of dominating Edelgard and taking what he wanted from her.

He felt alive. Felt powerful. With every snarl and groan and slam down against her body, Dimitri found control. Edelgard found anything but, her limp body accepting this brutal violation while she wished desperately that she could stop this, all while she lay there taking it. She'd knew Dimitri wasn't a healthy and well person. He had a hurt to him that always seemed barely contained, an anger bubbling under the surface. After what he'd been through, he had every right to be. Edelgard could sympathize with that, given all that had happened to her too, but as he raped her on the practice grounds, she felt that connection strained, felt only resentment and anger as he used her with his own greedy disregard for anything but his own feelings and his increasingly ferocious need to dominate.

Their bodies slapped together in a chaotic show of noise and pressure, every stroke of his hips pushing rougher against her. His unhinged use of her body only grew messier and more ferocious as he showed off his hopelessly ferocious need to keep pushing. He was moaning through the noises he made, expressing a passion and a fever that only grew stronger as he used Edelgard and found increasingly more power in everything he did to her. the sensations boiled up to a point where nothing about this felt like it could be contained, Edelgard terrified by the prospect of what he'd do after he got off. She was frightened in ways that she simply hadn't been in years, and the dawning worries pushing harder against her left her shaky. Baffled. Terrified.

Dimitri didn't stop fucking her while he came, digging his teeth into her neck harder and letting out another animalistic noise of pure joy. He used her, pushing with the utmost satisfaction and delight to sink into these spirals of pure greed. He pumped her full of cum as Edelgard lay limp and terrified below him, now too busy fighting back her tears to even talk to him. Dimitri's body ached with incredible pleasure as he filled Edelgard up, as some semblance of a long-held desire came true. Not like he wanted. Not with any romance or sentimentality, but with brutality and disdain. With a molten desire to keep pushing her.

"This isn't okay," Edelgard said, lying there hopeless. "Dimitri, I... I loved y--"

Rolling her around, Dimitri stared Edelgard down, drops of spit flying off of his teeth as he bared his fangs. His hand seized her throat, squeezing down against it. "This isn't about love anymore." With a brutal slam deep into her, Dimitri claimed Edelgard, ready to break down every semblance of dignity as he filled her pussy this time, going just as hard at her, throwing himself into the messy and ferocious treatment he knew would be too much for her to handle. He was unstoppable, every bit of anger within him vented into his hips while he slammed away at her, throwing everything into pure chaos and fire. He was on top now, and he was ready to do whatever he could to get what he craved, using Edelgard and showing off his harshest, roughest wants, prepared to act however he had to act in the name of claiming her.

Edelgard didn't know how things were going to get worse, but worse things got. She struggled to breathe, her hand grabbing his throat in panic as finally her need to survive overrode any decision this was futile. She tried to pull his hand off, struggling against his hard squeezes, but as he held her down and fucked her, she had no leverage at all against him. His face was twisted into a monstrous vision of pure hate as he looked down upon her, and she gazed into it, mortified by what she saw there. Not evil, but cruelty. Savagery. He was guided only by desires and impulses that no longer existed within morality or sense. Things like guilt and empathy were gone.

For Edelgard, this wasn't only the feeling of being violated. Not only the horrible betrayal of one of the few people in life she thought she could have trusted, albeit with string attached. She saw in Dimitri's eyes the departure of everything. Out of nowhere, he became a savage beast willing to rape her. Choke her. He wasn't himself anymore, and she got to see in his eyes and that horrific gleam of hate, got to watch the Dimitri she knew bleed away, and in his place, a mindless animal ensued.

The weight of the pain, the emotions, the panic, and the uncertainty he wasn't going to seriously hurt her all finally became too much for her to hold back the tears. They streamed down her face, the first time she'd cried in in a very long time. There were some tragedies she wasn't numb to, it turned out, and her acceptance of that now came with the hopeless realization that she was going to have to accept it. "Cry all you want. I'm not showing you any mercy!" Dimitri screamed. Even the sight of Edelgard's tears didn't shake him from this, his fingers remaining snug around her throat while his cock used her body. He was a tireless being of pure impulse, driven by his darkest sexual desires, and he was ready now to claim her thoroughly. To use her harder. Rougher. Faster. He had no endgame in mind. No plan. He didn't need one. He just fucked her senseless and enjoyed the heat of the moment.

"You told me you wanted my worst. Is this bad enough for you? Is it?" He would have said he loved Edelgard if asked. But it didn't feel that way now. Not even for himself, as he screamed in his face, reveled in his worst impulses and mocked her through every second of his ferocious claiming. His dominance was only going to get worse and more intense, and Edelgard was right to fear what further insanities would await her. Just as she was right to fear the way he kept thrusting into her and showed no signs of either caring or being aware of the risks of cumming inside her. He simply kept going, and he challenged her to something that had her about to crash even harder.

With her face glistening with tears, Edelgard was finally given a moment to breathe, his fingers loosening up around her throat just in time for her to scream in despair and confusion as he came inside of her. His warm, potent cum pumped into her without any regard for consequences, but worst of all was that as he continued to pound into her through his climax, her body succumbed. A guilty, wild orgasm drew no moans from her. Only sobbing. Only the horrid, guilty, panicked crying sounds that better expressed the position she was in and how sorely she suffered. She was stuck here, wishing she could be better, wishing this didn't have to be this way. her body thrashed. She wasn't supposed to feel good. Why did she?

The doors opened, Byleth having come in to check on the students, only to see Dimitri on top of Edelgard, his hand on her throat, and the sounds of her sobs immediately telling Byleth that she had not stumbled onto some kind of late night dalliance.

"Professor!" Edelgard screamed. "Please get him off, save me, I--"

"Guards!" Byleth screamed. She threw herself forward, reaching for Dimitri, and the sight of Byleth was the thing that made him stop at last.

"Professor?" he asked. His eyes went wide. Realization came washing down upon him like the dam had finally been opened and the waters washed him away. He shook, pulling back from Edelgard, feeling his cock ache as he realized what he'd done. He saw the tears on her face, and the words came out faster than his brain or his mouth were able to handle them. "I'm sorry. So sorry. Edel--sorry-so sorr--Edel--the--" Byleth stopped running to him as he started to push back along the ground, all the way back until he hit the wall. He was crying by then, too. "No. No, no, no, I didn't do that. I didn't do--I love you, Edelgard, it's not--I didn't--"

Guards rushed in. Someone threw a cloak over the sobbing Edelgard, who couldn't look Dimitri in the eye. Byleth gave the orders to them swiftly. "Help her to somewhere private. Call Manuela and Hubert von Vestra; her professor and her vassal. Listen to what they recommend. I'll deal with my student." She walked toward Dimitri, watching the colour drain from his face as he rocked back and forth. Whatever reaction Byleth had been ready to come down on Dimitri with moments earlier, that all changed now. She didn't see a furious rapist choking a woman. She saw someone who had snapped back into reality and realized what he had done.

But what he'd done was still rape Edelgard. Byleth couldn't ignore that even as she drew toward him. This was a difficult question, something she wasn't sure what to make of. "Dimitri," she said softly, standing over him, keeping a few feet's distance. She had a dagger at her side in case she needed to defend herself in a pinch, an she wasn't afraid of using it on him if he threw himself at her next. He didn't even look at her. "Are you okay?"

"No," he said. His eyes shut tightly, squeezing out more tears that ran down his face. "No. I hurt her. I didn't want to hurt her. I didn't want to do any of that. I just stopped... Stopped being. I don't know what came over me. But I hurt her. All I wanted was to get closer to her again, like you told me to. But I hurt her." He kept circling around that same point, and the more she heard of it, the more convinced Byleth became that he had not been himself. What or who had he been instead? That much she still wasn't clear on, and she still had reasons to be unsure and untrusting.

"What did you mean to do?" Byleth still remained distant.

"Nothing. I didn't want to do any of that. I didn't try to--my body just did it. I started moving and I stopped thinking, and the next thing I knew the door opened and you were there, and I realized I was on top of her. I remember all of it, but it doesn't feel like me." This guilt-wracked Dimitri wasn't much closer to the Dimitri that Byleth knew, but he was closer. He came back from the edge of the abyss, but she wasn't sure that he did so intact. "What do I do, professor?" He looked up at her finally, his tears running harder, and his body shook from the force of his powerful sobs.

It was finally enough for Byleth to relent. She sank to her knees and put her arms around him. Whatever he had done needed to be dealt with, but she had to be careful about it. "Whatever you do, I'll be there with you for it, I promise." She held him tightly to her body, deciding that whatever he needed, whether it was punishment or salvation, needed to be done with care. Dimitri was fragile, and she'd be careful with all she did for him. "First, cry. Cry as much as you need to, and in the morning, we can talk about this more."

"I don't want to be alone," he said.

"Do you want me there, or should I get Dedue?"

"I don't want Dedue to see me like this. I don't want anyone to see me like this!" He cried louder.

"Then I'll sit with you while you sleep." Byleth had never imagined this was the sort of responsibility she'd need to take for a student, but she was ready to. Ready to help him however she could.

Dimitri's attempt at recovery would not last the month. Edelgard vanished the next day, returning home to 'recover', but in truth, what Dimitri did to her was only a frustrating obstacle to overcome in her decision to continue her duty and her destiny. If anything, he provided a convenient excuse. In spite of trying to rationalize being raped, Edelgard was unflinching in her efforts, taking lead of the empire and replacing her father. Her ruthless first edicts came with extra bitterness and anger. Where she'd lost control in the practice grounds, she seized it on the throne.

Weeks later, when she attacked the Holy Tomb, every bit of work Dimitri had done to help come back from whatever had taken him that day came apart at the seams. The rage of betrayal evoked something violent in him, breaking the last vestiges of control, screaming, "I will rape you atop the corpses of your dead soldiers!" as he cleaved through her forces. He was deranged. Senseless. Driven by chaos and anger and a desire to destroy. But Edelgard escaped, and he was left feverishly tearing apart a corpse with his spear, drenched in blood and howling.

Byleth's attempts to help Dimitri had become significantly more difficult.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
